


【FF14/希尔达×露琪亚】魔法人偶

by jiukongxue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiukongxue/pseuds/jiukongxue
Summary: 因为我的外语写作能力很差，只能用中文来写。所以有喜欢这对cp的可以翻译着看……非常感谢。Because my foreign language writing ability is very poor,I can only write it in Chinese.希尔达×露琪亚主场。有自家光。轻松撒糖向，ooc，文笔大退步，注意避雷。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Boxue, Aymeric de Borel/Boxue, Aymeric de Borel/Player Character, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Hilda Ware/Lucia goe Junius, Lucia goe Junius/Hilda Ware





	【FF14/希尔达×露琪亚】魔法人偶

（1）

露琪亚再次确认了手中的图纸，点了点头，将其交给了负责的工匠。

不久前受拂晓的那位接待员所托，定制了一批新的魔法人偶——虽然他们给出的理由十分正当且充分，但是那位阁下又偏偏额外定制了一个。联想到先前自己送给她的那件总骑士长的魔法人偶，似乎大概也能猜到另一个原因。

不过，“终结了龙诗战争的英雄”的人偶什么的，确实应该能大卖吧……

“好久不见，露琪亚。”

露琪亚正想着事情，那位维埃拉族的女人已经走了进来。她的出现可以说是意料之外，毕竟身为光之战士、拂晓的英雄，她从来都不曾有太多的闲暇时间。

“好久不见，阁下。”露琪亚从一旁的图纸里检出两张复件递给她，“您是来确认进度的吗？这是最终定下来的图纸，已经开始投入制作了。”

“妳办事我们都放心的，我也就是恰好经过，过来看看。”她只看了图纸两眼就又递了回去，靠在椅子上发呆，似乎是有些倦了。这些日子她在外奔波，期间并没有什么额外的休息时间，连轴转的作息让她没有心思再去想一些其他的东西——尤其是别离与悲伤。

有些东西并不会随着时间而磨灭，反而会在记忆深处凝铸成一座座墓碑。

“我去为阁下倒一杯红茶。”

“不用……欸，露琪亚。”她抬起头来，恰好瞥见门口站着一个熟悉的人影，“外面好像有人在找妳呢。”

露琪亚下意识向门口看过去，正对上门口一双绯红的眸子。

“哟，原来妳在这里呀，露琪亚ちゃん。”

露琪亚脸色瞬间一僵，诡异的红泛到了耳尖，她迅速回头看了一眼若有所思的薄雪，连忙快步走到门口：“希、希尔达，妳怎么来了？还有，请不要那么叫我！”

“好，好，我亲爱的副骑士长。”希尔达抱臂靠在门边，抬头看向这个比她高了许多的女人，如宝石般的红眸倒映着银白的女神殿骑士的身影，“已经过了下班时间了，我去找妳妳不在，就四处转转，没想到在这里看见妳了。”

“找我？”

希尔达挑了挑眉，放下手臂站直，仰头看着她，眉梢眼底颇有些不悦：“哦？说好的今天要陪我去喝酒的，妳这人怎么回事啊！”

“……欸？”

对视三秒钟后，露琪亚总算是想起来前两天的约定。奈何这两天事情太多，又赶上工房赶工的事，她差点就忘了。

……不，是已经忘了吧。

“希尔达，对不起……我……”

道歉的话语哽在喉咙里，露琪亚低头看着她，不知道到底该说些什么。

希尔达无奈地一耸肩，放下手臂，转过身去摆了摆手：“算了……我自己去忘忧骑士亭了。”

“希……”

露琪亚想叫住她，却又一次顿住，慢慢收回手，目送着她走进了忘忧骑士亭。

真奇怪，明明是没几步的距离，她却又不敢追上去了。

身后响起细鞋跟踩踏地面的清脆声响，一回头，那位光之战士正揉着额角走出来，对着她语重心长地说道：“这样不行啊，小露琪亚。”她拍了拍露琪亚的肩膀：“身为一名骑士，是不能让自己的女孩儿等太久的哦。”

“薄雪阁下……”

“好了，这里就交给我吧。”她笑着将露琪亚推出工房，“妳已经下班了，现在是约会时间，小露琪亚。”

（2）

露琪亚在是否要换上便装之间纠结了一下。

不过也只是一下而已，很快她便直接穿着骑装赶去了忘忧骑士亭。

温暖与嘈杂扑面而来，露琪亚走下楼梯，希尔达正坐在常坐的位置上，让她一眼就能找到。这个时间点的酒吧很热闹，哪怕是副骑士长少见地来到这里，也没能引起太多的注意。

桌上装着香葡萄酒的酒瓶已经空了一半，希尔达拄着头看她走进来，指了指对面的空座位，示意她坐下。

露琪亚刚要说什么，希尔达便挑着眉递过来一杯酒。露琪亚叹了口气，认罚似地接过来喝掉。

酒很香醇，只是她喝的有些急，酒劲一下子上头，有点晕。

“抱歉，希尔达。”露琪亚扶着额头在她对面坐下，半阖着眼，“这次是我的过失……”

“我又没有真的怪妳。只是……露琪亚ちゃん，我真的希望，妳脑子里不要除了工作就是总长啊。”希尔达晃了晃手中的酒杯，将半张脸埋在臂弯里，昏暗的灯光下熏出几分酡红，“那样就算是我，也是会嫉妒的呀……”

“希尔达。”露琪亚顺了顺额前的发，昏暗灯光下为那微醺的英气面容添了淡红色的柔和，她深呼吸了几次，终于鼓起勇气说道：“其实我……”

“我有东西要给妳。”

露琪亚惊讶地抬起头，昏暗灯光下，对面的人罩着一层朦胧的光晕。希尔达别过目光，将一个礼盒放在桌子上，推了过来。

“妳把艾默里克议长的人偶送给薄雪阁下了吧？我只是希望……这个人偶能够一直陪着妳。”

盒子里面静静躺着一个崭新的迷你希尔达。当露琪亚再抬头看向旁边的人时，希尔达只是默默喝着杯中的酒，饮尽后复又给自己倒了一杯。

“希尔达……”

“我喝醉了。”希尔达隔空撩了下露琪亚的头发，一摊手靠在椅背上，眨了眨一只眼，绯色的眸子亮得如同最通透的日长石，“那么，神殿骑士团的副骑士长大人，愿意送我回云雾街么？”

有些无赖，又有些痞气，但是很可爱。

露琪亚看着这样的她，也微笑起来。

“我的荣幸。”

（3）

那之后，本来都不打算再碰手工的某位副骑士长，又开始收集起了制作魔法人偶的材料来。

绝对不会再发生上次那样的事情了。她暗自下定了决心。

为了做好这次的人偶，露琪亚特意去找到曾经帮助过自己的老技师，在人家手把手的教导下开始制作魔法人偶。

虽然制作自己的魔法人偶的这种事……有点奇怪又有点让人难为情。

“小姑娘还是这么有干劲呀。”老技师坐在椅子上喝茶，笑呵呵地看着她，“不过这次看上去不大一样。是要给恋人做吗？”

“老先生，请不要再打趣我了。”露琪亚面上依然冷淡又严肃，但趁着老技师转身拿东西的时候，她偷偷地迅速摸了一下自己的颈侧，好像真的有点热……

门外有很轻很轻的脚步声，露琪亚专心投入在制作之中，并没有听到。但是对于听力敏捷的精灵族来说，这个脚步声还算明显。

老技师向门口看过去，只见那位英姿飒爽的新任警备队队长露出一个脑袋，向他比了个噤声的动作。

老技师笑眯眯地点了点头，转过身继续喝他的茶，当作什么都没看到。

哎，年轻人啊。

露琪亚制作人偶的时候将侧发别了上去，末端不服帖地向上翘着。此时此刻，她正全神贯注地、一丝不苟地，在精心准备着送给她的姑娘的礼物。

希尔达站在门后，靠着墙壁仰起头，无声地笑了。

（4）

不过我们的神殿骑士团副骑士长对于手工着实是没什么天分，又或许是加雷马人对于这种与魔法沾边的东西犯冲，那个人偶最后还是经了一次老技师的手。

不过据他所说，这次露琪亚做的跟之前相比已经是大有进步了——至少从外表来看很完美。

露琪亚去找希尔达的那天，伊修加德仍旧在下雪。警备队刚刚执行完今天最后一次日常巡逻归来，

“好可爱。”希尔达笑起来的时候，眼眸稍微弯起，盈着柔光溶溶，“像妳一样可爱呢，露琪亚ちゃん。”

露琪亚耳尖又泛起了红，正在她要提醒希尔达不要这么叫她的时候，娇小的混血女人已经张开双臂，紧紧拥住了她。

“我很高兴，露琪亚ちゃん。”

露琪亚闭上眼，伸出了手。

她们于苍穹之下相拥。

—FIN—


End file.
